Yu Yu Hakusho
by Demon-Slayer
Summary: rated for bad language, nudity, and abuse (just keepin it safe) Yuske is driven to a whole new level of spirit energy that changes even his physical apperance all to save his one true love Keyko


Yu-Yu Hakisho: The Power of Love;  
Yusuke's Hidden Form Disclaimer- I don't own Yusuke and Co. but I may have invented a few characters that may or may not have the same name as characters from other animes, RPG, ECT. Note: this is my 1st and hopefully not my last fanfic I have posted. Warning: certainly this fic contains some angst and nudity but I can assure you no lemon. Mild cursing. I rate it in between a PG-13 and R. I really hope you enjoy this fic. Happy reading  
  
Keyko lay in her cell bed. Her thoughts of home calmed her from the thought of the situation she was in. 'Yusuke, you never let me down. Why now? Why aren't you here,' she thought.  
"Damn you Yusuke!" Keyko cried. *Flashback*  
"Attack my youkai minions," a deep voice commanded.  
"Yusuke no!" Keyko watched as Yusuke pushed her to the ground and get hit by the youkai. When they finished one said he thought that the human, Yusuke, was dead.  
"Damn boy, he killed my youkai! He killed over half of 'em. Oh well, go get our little friend and the girl he was trying to save. Bring them to me!"  
*End Flashback*  
"What do those things want with you Yusuke?" Keyko started to cry again.___________________________________________ "You know I wanted that boy alive Fonnici."  
"He is master just unconscious," Kendo, a suave, muscular demon with long blue hair, answered.  
"Then bring him to me. I'm getting hungry."  
"Yes your highness." Jin ran off to retrieve Yusuke from his cell. As he was being brought to the leader of the group who attacked him he regained consciousness.  
"What the hell? Put me down you bastard. Hey listen to me!" Yusuke's tantrum didn't change Fonnici's mind. "okay then, SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke fired a giant wave of spirit energy out of the tip of his finger. It nailed Jin as he fell to the floor dead. "Never ever piss me off!" He ran down the hall looking for Keyko. "Damn it where is she?"______  
"He Did What?!" The youkai master yelled when he found out about Jin's death. "Get that boy right now!"  
"Yes master" a group of youkai soldiers responded.  
  
Yusuke was getting frustrated with the amount of corridors there were. He raced down a corridor and heard a voice.  
"Yusuke." A voice called.  
"Don't get caught."  
"No really and to think I don't know that!" Yusuke retorted.  
"He'll eat you alive and absorb your strength."  
"Thanks. Who are you?"  
"You don't remember your old friend." Out of the shadows came none other than Kurama.  
"Fancy meeting you here." Yusuke commented.  
"Yes, well I couldn't fight all the youkai. They took my rose whip so it is hard to escape." Kurama explained.  
All of a sudden Yusuke heard a voice. "Hey over here. There's that human we caught earlier."  
When it was obvious he was trapped, Yusuke fired his shotgun. All but a few remained.  
"I don't want to waist time with fights I know I'll win." Yusuke smirked, the smirk changed to a look of puzzlement when he was falling to the ground. "okay now I'm pissed!"  
Yusuke got up and slowly walked up to his attacker. He raised his hand and lunged it forward. He stopped right before he hit the youkai before him. Instead Yusuke grabbed his arms and held him still. He slammed his head against the demon's own.  
Keyko started to cry when she heard a voice from a distance.'  
"Should I kill the girl master."  
"No make her feel pain, don't kill her. I will use her as a slave."  
"Yes sir."  
"Don't disappoint me Minoske. Not like Fonnici."  
The demon walked toward Keyko's cell. She was horrified at the sight of this demon.  
Immediately Minoske started beating her. His claws ripped off her skirt and undershirt. She was left with nothing but her bra and panties. He continuously beat her until he decided to cut off any clothes she had left on her body.  
Keyko stood before Minoske naked and scared. The brushings continued, just shame, fear, tiredness, and hopelessness filled Keyko as her situation worsened when she was being beaten.  
  
Yusuke ran ahead to find himself in a heavier predicament, knocked out the youkai and continued. All the while he was being called Wansishi. Finally he got up to one of the demon and asked:  
"Who is this Wansishi guy you freaks are calling me." The youkai was terrified as he answered, "Ye was a youkai leader long ago and was forced to give up this position after a terrible defeat to Kindo. You look a lot like Wansishi and you have his signature move. They probably think you're Wansishi trying to reclaim his thrown." "He used the spirit gun!" Yusuke said astounded. "Yes, he did. But he was too kind to maintain his thrown trying to 'fight for peace' as he called it. If you don't kill me I'll let you pass if you try to kill me then I'll push this button that, let's just say it calls your executioner." "Ok but no going back on your word." Yusuke ran ahead and wondered further about Wansishi until he saw Keyko's hand through the bar. It fell to the ground and Yusuke ran forward and felt someone leave. When he reached the cell Keyko lay on the floor naked. Her body was bruised but still as beautiful as ever to Yusuke. "She's probably dead." Kurama said behind Yusuke. "Took you long enough to get out." Yusuke criticized, "no she's not dead just beaten." Yusuke entered the cell and ran toward Keyko. He looked for her clothes and found them torn to shreds. He picked her up and carried her. He laid his green jacket over top her concealing her body from further embarrassment and continued walking. Yusuke and Kurama walked into a giant room. They approached the center of the room and looked around at twelve doors. "What the hell is this place a funhouse or something." "You're probably right. You'd think we are at carnival," Kurama said in his sincere voice. "We've been expecting you," said a voice from nowhere. A demon came out of it's hiding place. He was tall and bald with a muscular body and tight clothes. "I see you've rescued that girl from her cell." "Did you do this to her?" Yusuke demanded. "But of coarse it was me who hurt her." "DAMN YOU!" Yusuke felt his spirit energy rise as he somehow changed. He got a little taller as his powers surged to an unimaginable level. "Wansishi!" the demon looked at Yusuke amazed like he was looking into the eyes of a very dangerous person. Yusuke jumped over to stop the now running Minoske. He punched him in the face and kicked him hard into the air. His new form allowed him to jump up high enough to pound his elbow into Minoske's back. Minoske felt his spine crack as he fell to the floor the impact then broke his ribs. Yusuke landed and watched the demon curl up in a ball and try to comfort his pain. All the while Kurama watched blankly, he was entranced by Yusuke's change in power. "Well that was fun," Yusuke said sarcastically, "now which door?" "The third door on your left," Kurama said. "How do you know that?" Yusuke questioned. "I made this part of the mansion," Kurama replied quickly. As they entered the door Yusuke changed back into his normal form. As though it were magic Keyko's eyes opened to the familiar green jacket. "Hey Keyko! How are you feeling?" Yusuke was pleased to see that Keyko had awoken. Keyko started crying as she told him about what happened. "I'm sorry Keyko. It's my fault. I wasn't there to help you," a tear rolled down Yusuke's face and over his cheek. Keyko reached up to wipe it away. 'Damn them!' Yusuke swore to himself. Kurama walked up to Yusuke and Keyko started to shake with fear. "Don't be frightened. We haven't formally met but I have heard a lot about you from Yusuke. I'm Kurama," Kurama reached his hand out for Keyko to shake. "Oh, well I'm Keyko," the fear fled from Keyko as she shook Kurama's hand. Keyko's shaking was replaced with a rumble that felt like it could split the ground in two. 'What now?' Yusuke complained to himself. A big demon walked forward and Yusuke handed Keyko, who was quivering in fear again, to Kurama. The big demon ran toward Yusuke at an alarming speed for his big size. Yusuke moved to the side as the big demon ran into a wall. The strange feeling swept over Yusuke again. His powers surged as he changed yet stayed the same. He ran toward his opponnent. The next instant he was knocked off coarse by a violent wave of floor pulling out of its foundation. He wasted no time as he ran forward and leaped up into the air for the second time in this new form. The demon flung his fist into the air, although Yusuke was up so high a vicious wind still forced him into the ceiling. "What kind of demon is this?" he said sarcastically. Yusuke concentrated and fired a spirit gun. The demon fell. 'This is my chance,' he thought when he got to the ground he ran to the demon and battered his face in. When he was sure that the giant was defeated he ran down the hall with Keyko in his arms and Kurama close behind. "I'll fight the rest of the way, you rest" "Fine, but I want the bastard that runs this place." Yusuke stated, "when and if we find him." "But." Kurama was going to argue otherwise but Yusuke was watching Keyko as she fell back asleep with tender eyes. When they reached the end of the hall a maze stood before them. "This is great!" What are we supposed to do now? Wait a minute," Yusuke came up with an idea. He fired a shot gun and totally enialated the maze. Now before them stood a pile of rubble that was easy to climb over. "That should make things easier," Kurama said cheerfully. They walked on and came to the biggest room in the mansion. "Hello my friends," a deep voice yelled. A gigantic demon stood in the center of the room. "I see you've rescued the girl." "Yeah and what have you done with her clothes?" Yusuke asked angrily "I guess now at least one human is being humiliated like the dogs you really are." Yusuke, still in this new demon form, though he has yet to figure it out, jumped up to hit the giant demon. He was knocked down with a back shattering hit. "Who are you?" Yusuke asked. "I am Minyokai, leader of the youkai." Minyokia then picked up Yusuke. He squeezed him as hard as he could but Yusuke didn't even flinch. He broke free and hit Minyokai in his gut. He fell to the ground and became easy prey for Yusuke's most deadly attacks. He started bashing Minyokai's face. By the time Yusuke was done Minyokai had a broken skull. "Here's the kill!" Yusuke shouted, as he was about to kill his fallen adversary. He was caught in mid jump. "You look tasty. And your power is one that would make me invincible. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eat you alive." "Because you can't you bastard!" Yusuke reversed the hold on his leg and tore off Minyokai's arm. He then chucked it at his head. The incredibly solid arm decapitated him. He fell and hit the floor with a thunderous thud. "C'mon let's go." Yusuke beckoned to Kurama. "Wake up Keyko," A soft voice said. "Yu-Yusuke. Oh, Yusuke I fell asleep." Keyko begged for forgiveness. "It's okay. You've been through a lot today." Yusuke said reassuringly. Keyko noticed she was fully related. She reached up and hugged Yusuke, it hurt but it was worth the pain. "The doctors say you'll be back to yourself in no time," Yusuke said cheerfully. "Yusuke, what happened to you back in the mansion. You changed." "I don't know I got stronger and somehow different. I can't explain it. We definitely know it was for the better." Yusuke said. "Maybe," Keyko said as she looked out the window into a clear blue sky. 'I hope so,' she thought. 


End file.
